pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Crane Edwards
'Early History' Originally from the 46th century, Crane was recruited by G-Force to join the exclusive ranger program. Becoming the red ranger and the leader of his team, it didn’t go so well at first. Although he and the other original rangers managed to make most of the criminals in his own time redundant, the final obstacle of Regli, managed to wreak a terrible revenge upon him by wiping out his team mates before escaping to 2009. 'G-Force.' Leaving behind everything that he’d know, Crane followed his nemesis back in time to find the ancestors of his team. Handing them the G-Force morphers, he again became the leader of a squad fighting against Regli. Although he had to adapt to the initial role as mentor to the new team, he fared well, teaching them the basics of combat as well as best to utilise their powers. Being from the future, Crane is immune to virtually all illnesses and viruses that might affect someone in the 21st century. Something that came in handy when Regli unleashed the Fearkrow monster to make the worst fears come to life. In chapter thirteen, he managed to defeat the Licklax monster whose saliva had rendered the morphers inoperable. After the new silver ranger joined the team, Crane built up a rivalry with Scott, something that came to a head when Loudmouth stole their ability to speak. Often haunted by his memories of the future, they weren’t improved when Z-Kecla posed as Commander Cooper to try and persuade him into joining Regli. Memories that also resurfaced when Shadow Force and the Zanvipers showed. But, at this time, he was getting stronger. Gaining both a new Zord, Time Battler One, and the Fires of Time from Dorlinda, he looked set to take the fight to Regli, showing little option for mercy. The next challenge came when Regli created his own evil ranger, utilising the friend of the rangers, Danielle Tanner, to combat them. With all his friends apart from Duo captured, Crane managed to stop her and the Alacham monster controlling her mind. When the Cinespark monster struck in chapter thirty four, he was transported into a futuristic police movie, not unlike the one that he’d left behind. He later controlled the Houndoom Zord temporarily when the Timestrike Megazord was commandeered by a pink impostor. 'SDI.' He also appears four times in SDI, a cameo in All In The Head, helping Xavier get to grips with his Battlizer and to fight Darkia in Toll Of Duty, and both parts of Friends In Need. He will also appear in the crossover with Poké Rangers In Space; Chimzor's Revenge, and Forever Red. 'Wrath Of The Coppingers.' Crane was one of the rangers captured by the Dogbots when his powers weren't enough to defeat them. Although he was saved, he had to watch Paige apparently die in the escape from the Coppinger Aerial Platform. 'Genesis Overload.' He appeared in the first episode, where he went back to the future with Dorlinda's help. It is not known if he will return again. Category:Poké Rangers Verger Rangers Category:Red Rangers Category:Poké Rangers: G-Force Category:Poké Rangers Leaders